Her Vampire Knight
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Yuuki's knight comes to her in a dream and gives her the answer she needs to save Zero from becoming a Level E.  LEMON at the end.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty nor do I own the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

_Author's Note: In some way or another my friend and reader Kiba Blackfire came up with this idea and has allowed me to base my own story off that idea. It was an amazing idea. _

**ooooooooooooooo**

_**Her Vampire Knight**_

_**Can her knight save her from the insanity**_

_**of what her heart fears the most?**_

Dark hair fell forward to form a protective curtain around her face as she peeked out between the strands with eyes the color of brandy. Yuuki Cross may not have been the perfection of beauty as the Night Class girls but she was far from an ungodly sight. Beside her stood what she considered perfection. He was perfect in every since of the word and had been even before the vampire blood in his veins took control and began slaughtering what humanity was left inside his soul. Silver hair that reminded her of moonlit beams framed a face that held eyes the color of lavender. When he had been human his unnatural features had stirred the attentions of passerby's eyes and now being the creature of night that he was his features seemed to suit what he had become. To Yuuki Zero Kiryu was the walking epitome of perfection.

Right now she watched him between the swaying locks of her hair has they walked through the night performing the rounds as Cross Academy Guardians. Zero seemed more withdrawn, his face paler and his eyes duller than they had been. She knew he needed blood, her blood, but she knew he would not ask for it. She berated herself for not noticing his need sooner.

Taking his hand and ignoring the shocked gasp from Zero she pulled him into the night shadows of the surrounding trees in the Academy grounds. She knew that no one would disturb them given the fact that the Day Class students were in bed and the Night Class vampires were safely tucked away and out of sight in their classroom.

Hidden in the shadows Yuuki pressed Zero into the rough bark of a willow tree, the swaying branches acting as extra camouflage. She placed a finger against his lips to silence his whispered protests and leaned into him. Moving her hair from her neck she angled it in offering. Zero's eyes took on the glowing red luster of blood lust as he hesitated, fangs extended and only a breath away from the column of her neck.

Fingers clutched at her arms and she knew he was trying to fight the monster that was slowly taking control of him, but knew the moment the monster won the round when she felt his fangs pierce the flesh just below her ear. Her hands rested on his chest and as she felt her blood leave her they fisted in the soft fabric of his uniform shirt. She tilted her head back slightly giving Zero better access to what he needed most and a tiny sigh escaped her lips.

At first she had been afraid of Zero when he had taken blood from her, but the more that she had allowed the more use to it she had become and then finally it had become an experience that she craved almost as much as he craved her blood. If Zero knew of her cravings she knew he would stop taking blood from her, stop giving her the only pleasure she found in the mixed of world she lived in. She did not want to lose this simple desire to be this close to Zero and she feared that one day that would happen.

She had hoped that her blood would sustain him, keep the inevitable from happening, stop Zero from becoming a Level E and perishing from the insanity of it, but she knew that her blood would only work its magic for so long before the monster inside him won the war that raged within his veins. She knew that Zero's humanity was on borrowed time, but it was time that she hoped would give her the chance to find a cure to stop the transformation to Level E. She did not want to lose Zero, not when she had finally realized what had been in her heart since the night four years before when he had stood before her as a young boy covered in blood and aching from the loss of losing his entire family to the Pureblood Shizuka Hio, the very same woman who left Zero's flesh marked and his blood tainted.

Her heart did not fear him losing his humanity and becoming a Level E more than it feared losing Zero all together. Although she had hurt him time and again with her fruitless following of Kaname Kuran he had remained by her side and that's where she wanted him to stay. She had no inkling of how Zero felt about her or what she was to him, but she did not care if never returned her love as long as he was still living and happy.

She felt his tongue slide along her neck laving at the drops of blood that had escaped his mouth and ran down to the collar of her shirt. The friction from his tongue against her skin left shivers running across her heated skin. Zero straightened and looked down into her eyes, his filled with remorse for once again having to take her life essence from her, hers filled with her hidden desires for him that he refused to see swimming in their depths.

His grip on her arms loosened as he let his arms pull her in closer to him and he embraced her as he often did when he allowed himself to lose himself in the sweetness of her blood. Yuuki knew he hated what he had to do to survive, but she would always be the vessel that carried the life that he needed to go on fighting the demon within. Letting out a deep breath she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his torso and hugging him as close as she was able. She kept her head pressed against his chest her nose inhaling the scent she had come to love and recognize as pure Zero. It was an alluring sent to her, a mixture of manliness and the danger of what he was. She had never been one for danger, but for Zero she was willing to face anything to be with him.

All too soon he pulled away and peered down into her eyes. "Are you okay? Did I take too much from you?"

Yuuki shook her head. "I'm fine Zero. Don't worry."

"You should give up on me Yuuki. You're blood will only hold off the transformation for so long before I finally descended to a Level E."

"Don't talk like that Zero. I will find a way to stop this. I promised I would. You just have to keep fighting until then. For me you have to."

Zero heard the urgency in her words, but he was too afraid to believe they could mean anything aside from the promise she had made and her desire to see him live. He wanted desperately to do as she asked, but he knew in the end that nothing could be done. Yuuki deserved to find happiness and although he wanted her to find happiness with him he didn't want to burden her with his feelings, not when he was fast becoming a monster in human guise.

"Come on Yuuki let me walk you back to your room so that you can get some rest. I'll finish our duties tonight."

Yuuki followed beside Zero her heart aching when he kept a small distance between them. She hated when he backed away from her, but she dared not push him in fear of him turning away from her completely. As they walked towards her room on the girls' side of the Sun Dorms she made a vow to herself to ask Kaname if anything could be done to save Zero. She knew that if anyone knew it would be the Pureblood.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"What do mean he has no other options?"

Yuuki stood before Kaname as he sat behind his desk peering at her. "He needs the blood of Shizuka Hio and he missed the chance when she was killed. He should have taken her blood then. She created him and only her blood can stop the transformation."

"So there is no other way to stop him from becoming a Level E?"

Kaname studied her with intense eyes and Yuuki felt as if he was staring straight into her heart and soul. She wanted to squirm under his scrutiny but forced herself to hold still knowing she had nothing to fear from the vampire before her. She had always known that Kaname would never heart her even when she had first met him and he had extended his bloodstained hand to her.

"There is one other way, but I do not see Kiryu having the brutality to do it."

Yuuki waited for Kaname to tell her and when he didn't, when all he did was stare at her intently, she prompted him. "What way is it Kaname? What other choice does he have? Tell me please."

Kaname hated seeing Yuuki so upset. He knew she loved Kiryu, but she was his and he wanted to be selfish. He knew staring at her, her eyes alight with hope, that he could not keep her from knowing the one thing that could save the man she loved and give her the happiness she deserved.

"He must consume the blood of his twin brother Ichiru. He must take every last drop until Ichiru's life fades to nothing."

"He would never do such a thing, not to his own brother."

"His brother was never meant to be born. Kiryu was soft even in the womb. Hunter twins are not suppose to born, in the case that a Hunter conceives twins one always absorbs the other creating a more powerful Hunter. It is meant to be and something that Kiryu failed to do before birth."

Yuuki stared at the vampire she had always known to be her hero and wondered how he could say something so horrible so casually as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She knew in her heart, the certainty of it unbreakable, that Zero would never kill his own brother just so that he could survive. Turning away she fled from Kaname and left the Moon Dorm.

Her tears blinded her as she ran caring not where she went only that she wanted to get away from Kaname and everything that was vampire. Her heart was aching for Zero and knowing that she was most likely going to lose him. She cursed Shizuka Hio wishing that she had felt pain tenfold what she had so selfishly forced upon Zero.

Yuuki was so lost in her dark thoughts that she had not seen the person before she rammed into them. Her momentum forced them both down and when she regained her bearing she stared down into the mirror image of Zero's eyes. Ichiru Kiryu quickly stood and backed away from her. Yuuki stood and dusted herself off before facing the one person who could save Zero.

Tears erupted from her eyes once again as she dashed around him. She didn't care that he followed her retreat and as she kept running she missed the look of blinding pity that graced the twin brother's face.

**oOoOoOoOo**

She slept fitfully her dreams consumed once again by the faceless knight she had dreamed of countless times in the past four years. He seemed vaguely familiar, but she never could place a face to the feelings he stirred in her. She knew she should know who caused these feelings of love and happiness to stir in her heart, but she ceased trying to figure it out as long as her night stood before her.

In this dream he kept pointing at an image of another man, a man she knew well. Ichiru stood beside her knight as if he belonged there and it made Yuuki wonder what it was her knight was trying to tell her. Before she could puzzle it out an image of Shizuka Hio materalized on the other side of her knight.

She watched as for the first time her night opened his mouth and fangs emerged. She realized now that her knight was no human being, but a vampire. Before her eyes Ichiru took Shizuka by the hand and with his other sliced her wrist open. Crimson blood flowed as Ichiru removed a vial from his pocket and captured the Pureblood's essence inside. As the last few drops of blood entered the vial Shizuka vanished leaving only her knight and Ichiru.

Ichiru smiled at her as he handed the tiny bottle of Shizuka's blood to her knight. Her knight raised the vial to his lips and tilted it back. Yuuki wanted to shout at him, to tell him to stop that she wanted to use that blood for someone who needed it, but as the words formed on the tip of her tongue she watched as finally for the first time she saw the face of her knight. Where there had been nothing but a shadow covering his face now she saw lavender eyes staring back at her as other features appeared to form the face of the man she loved. Zero stared back her and she finally realized that all along he was her knight.

She reached out to him and as he took a step towards her the dream shattered and she came awake her heat beating fast and mind clear of what she needed to do now. Jumping out of bed she dressed quickly and left her room as quietly as she could.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sprinting across the grounds of Cross Academy she made her way to the old building that had held the original dorms, the same place where Shizuka Hio had died and the place she knew that the person she sought would be. Entering the building she went right to the very room where the Pureblood Hio had died and found the answer she sought kneeling on the floor where Shizuka had turned into glittering ash as her life left her.

Ichiru turned to peer at her as she took a few hesitant steps towards him. "What do you want Yuuki Cross?"

Yuuki closed the distance between them and kneeled so that she was facing him. "Do you truly hate Zero?"

Ichiru turned away from her his eyes looking into the shadows cast about the room by the moonlight spilling in from the window. He stayed that way for a few minutes before turning back to her. "I wouldn't say that I hate my brother more like I'm jealousy of everything about him. He was always everyone's favorite. Everyone was always in awe over him because he was smart, intuitive and strong. He was the strongest amongst all the Hunter children. I envied him that while I remained ill and weak unable to do the things he could do."

"Is that why you left Shizuka to him?"

"I never wanted my family to be slaughtered, but I could never say no to Shizuka. She gave me the attention and praise I craved. I just wanted her to hurt Zero a little so he would know what it felt like to be weak like I was. Instead she bit him, turning him into a vampire. She never would bite me even when I begged her to take my blood as she had down Zero's. I felt like I wasn't good enough even in her eyes."

"Did you ever consider that she did not want you to become what your brother is fast becoming? I think that even in her craziest moments she loved you and that's why she would never take your blood. She didn't want to lose you to the transformation of Level E, didn't want you to suffer the life of a vampire."

A small smile played across his lips as he studied her. "You may not have known Shizuka, but I believe that what you saw is the truth. I remember how she looked at me as she lay dying in my arms. It was the first time she had looked at me with love in her eyes."

Yuuki felt her heart ache for the Kiryu brother. He had wanted nothing more than to be loved and mean something more to someone other than them thinking he was nothing but a weak being. He had finally found that love in the eyes of a dying woman as he held her in her final moments. She felt tears prick her eyes as she thought about the insanity of becoming a Level E finally taking Zero's life. She could not bear the thought of going through what Ichiru had.

Ichiru watched as tears flowed from the eyes of the girl he knew his brother loved more than his own life. He had seen those tears before earlier in the day when she had come rushing from the Moon Dorms. He had suspected from the way her eyes had widened upon seeing his face what she had learned from the Pureblood Kuran and wondered why she had not gone running to his brother with the information. He realized now that this girl had a kind heart and although he had lost the woman he loved and envied the fact that his brother could and would have what he could not he wanted Zero to be happy. It was his fault that he was suffering now and Ichiru thought that he had suffered long enough. Slipping a hand into the pocket of his jacket his pulled out the tiny vial filled with Shizuka's blood.

He remembered the night she had given him the vial. He had kneeled in this very spot with his arms holding the woman he loved as she spent her final moments with him. He remembered her very words then as if she were there telling him for the first time.

"_When you find it in your heart to love your brother again and no longer feel as if he has to suffer give him this. My blood will stop the transformation of Level E and although he will not becoming human he will be able to live the live of a normal vampire_."

Looking at the vial now he knew he was finally able to let go of the jealousy that had raged in him since childhood. He knew the pain of losing someone he loved and he didn't wish that on anyone else. Returning his gaze to the girl before him he held out his hand to her.

Yuuki stared at the bottled blood offered to her. She couldn't believe that Ichiru was going to hand it over to easily. She reached out tentatively and took the vial. Although Shizuka had been dead for weeks now, the blood within the vial felt warm in her palm. She held the vial against her heart as she turned her eyes to Ichiru.

"Thank you."

"Promise me that you will love my brother as I loved Shizuka. I know that he can be hard to handle sometimes and stubborn most days, but even when I was most hateful to him I could tell he still loved me. He loved me as a brother should even when we held weapons against each other. Take care of him."

Yuuki nodded and stood. Giving Ichiru once last look she left him to his private thoughts as he turned his gaze towards the window. Hurrying from the room she left the building.

**oOoOoOoOo**

She stopped in front of the door to Zero's room her breath coming out in gasps. Not bothering to knock she turned the handle and pushed the door open. Her eyes peered around the room, but found it empty. She wondered where Zero had gotten to this time of time. Closing the door a thought occurred to her. She left the boys' dorm and quickly made her way across the grounds to the willow tree where she had given her blood to Zero only the night before.

Slowing to a walk she approached the tree and parted its branches. Up against its trunk sat Zero hunched over, his head between his knees and the Bloody Rose held in his hand. Fear clutched at Yuuki's heart as she remembered the one other time she had happened upon him like this.

"Zero?"

He lifted his head when he heard his name spoken softly from her lips. She closed the distance between then and sat down beside him. He could smell her anxiety and hear how her heartbeat quickened out of fear for him. He sighed before he holstered the Bloody Rose. He turned towards her and opened his arms. Yuuki went into them without question as her tears flowed. He hated that he made her cry.

In his arms she cried against his chest. "Zero why?"

He sighed again as he laid a cheek against the softness of her hair breathing in the scent of her shampoo that reminded him of the flowers that grew out by the school stables. "Yuuki you know there is no cure. Why should both of us have to suffer more when it would be easier just to end it all?"

She pulled away from him; her tear glistening eyes alight with the fire of her ire. He knew he had angered her with his melancholy talk of death. "There is a cure Zero. My knight showed me the answer. I have it with me."

He knew not of this knight she talked about, but took the vial of crimson liquid she offered. He could smell Shizuka's blood coming from inside the bottle. "Where did you get this Yuuki?"

"I got it from Ichiru only moments ago. Don't ask me why I knew to go to him Zero just drink it. Shizuka's blood will stop the transformation and you won't have to fight to keep from becoming a Level E." She waited, but he only stared at the bottle. "Drink it Zero please. Do it for me…for us."

Zero knew there would be no 'us' between him and Yuuki. Her heart fully belonged to Kaname Kuran and he felt his heart break at the knowledge he had known for so long consumed him again. He would rather die than to lose Yuuki to the Pureblood bastard. He knew she was waiting for him to drink the blood that would save him, but he didn't want to live without her by his side.

Yuuki was growing impatient with waiting and just when she was about to take the vial and force him to drink it he set it beside him in the grass. She gaped at him before her temper flared. Before he realized what she was doing she pulled the Bloody Rose from its holster and pointed it at him.

"Zero drink it or I will…I will shoot you. If you want to continue to become a Level E then I have no other choice."

He had no other choice, but to let a bullet shot by her hand end his life. He took a hold of the gun and pointed it right at his heart his eyes imploring her to shoot.

Yuuki stared dumbfounded and angrier than ever. Ripping the gin away she clicked the safety on and let it fall from her hand before she flung herself at him. He landed on the ground with her on top of him as her lips met his and she poured all the passion and love she could into the kiss willing him to see what her heart felt for him.

Zero tried to push Yuuki back, but she refused to relent. He did the only thing he could do; he used his strength to flip her. He stared down at her beneath him and noticed her kiss stained lips and the desire burning only for him in her eyes. He knew what he wanted to do, but he could not take do that to her.

"Yuuki I…"

She placed a finger against his lips to silence him. "Zero everything that I am is yours. Don't fight it anymore." Taking the vial that now lay beside her she handed it to him. "Take this and live for me."

The love in her eyes was his undoing. He took the bottle and after uncorking it downed the bittersweet blood of the vampire who had cursed his life. Swallowing the blood he felt new strength enter his body and for once the pounding of Yuuki's heart didn't stir the bloodlust of his monster instead it stirred something much different.

Tossing the vial to land where it may he bent and took Yuuki's lips in a kiss that had all the fire and passion to match the one she had given him. Her hands came up to pull him closer to her. Zero felt the beast of desire rage in him as he felt her heartbeat sync with his and her small moan escape into his mouth as his tongue darted inside hers to dominate her mouth. Her hands clung to him and pulled away and began tearing at their clothes wanting nothing between him and the body of the girl he loved.

When they lay fully naked with the moon bathing them in a silvery glow he let his hands wander her body. He palmed her breasts and flicked his thumbs across the already tightened peaks before he let his hands wander the rest of her while he let his tongue lave at the breasts his hands had abandoned. Her soft moans of pleasure and the straining of her body asking for more drove him wild crazy with desire and her hand tentatively touching him at the center of his desire drove him over the edge. The new beast within him growled its compliance as she stroked him gently until he could take no more and pulled her hand away.

He moved his mouth away from his breasts to kiss his way back up to her mouth where he devoured her cries of pleasure as his slipped one finger and then another into the tight wetness at the center of her being. He stroked her lovingly until her hips began against his hands in silent begging for more. He removed his hand and positioned himself above her. Never letting his kiss end he plunged into her capturing her cry as he broke through the barrier that proclaimed her innocence.

He waited, his body utterly still, as her body adjusted to his invasion. When her hips began pushing up towards his he began to move slowly. Her tiny moans of pleasure drove him to move faster as her nails grazed his back. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes. He wanted to see the pleasure in her eyes as she took everything he had to offer.

He felt her body tensing, tightening around him a moment before his name escaped her lips in a cry of utter ecstasy, her nails scoring his back as her own arched and her inner muscles clinched around him bringing him over the edge. When he created that peak as her second orgasm hit he leaned down and bit into her neck as his name again escape her, this time as a sigh of contented bliss. Her blood filled his mouth as the last tremors of the coupling shivered through their bodies.

Removing his fangs from the satin of her skin he licked away the few drops that always seemed to escape him before he leaned up to peer down at her. Their eyes locked and they both stared a moment at the other before he pulled his body away from hers so that he could lie beside her in the grass. He pulled her in close to his body and held her in the silence of the night.

Yuuki was still caught in the afterglow of their passion as she lay there content in Zero's arms. She could feel his heartbeat against her back as his body spooned around hers. Turning she gazed into his eyes before she smiled.

"Zero?"

"What is it Yuuki?"

His voice still held the huskiness of desire and it rumbled in her chest. Peering at him she saw the happiness in his eyes, a happiness she had never seen before. It made her happy knowing she had been the one to give that to him.

"I love you."

Zero let her words wash over him and warm his heart. He tightened his hold on her so that her head was no lying on his chest. He wanted her to hear his heart beat and know that it beat only for her.

"I love you too." He was silent a moment. "Yuuki who was that knight you mentioned earlier?"

Yuuki giggled before she lifted her head away from the melodious sound of his heartbeat. "You Zero. You are my knight…my vampire knight."

Laying her head back down she let herself be held by Zero, the boy who had one day had come to her a wreck of a child, the child that had become the man that she fell in love with and the man that had become the vampire who had become a knight to her. Even though he was unaware of it he had given her then answer she needed to save. Her vampire knight had saved her from the insanity of the one thing her heart truly feared…living a life where he no long existed.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this story. Please review or flame as you see fit._


End file.
